When testing performance of cutting elements, such as prototype cutting elements, for earth-boring tools, it is conventional to construct a so-called “mixed-cutter” tool. For example, both prototype cutting elements and cutting elements of a preexisting design, such as those most-frequently deployed in the field, may be attached to the mixed-cutter tool. The mixed-cutter tool may then be used to drill a test bore into an earth formation. When the test bore is complete, the mixed-cutter tool may be retrieved, and the damage resistance of the prototype cutting elements may be assessed.
Assessment of the damage resistance of the prototype cutting elements may involve visually inspecting damaged portions of the prototype cutting elements, comparing the damaged portions of the prototype cutting elements to damaged portions of the cutting elements of the preexisting design, and making a qualitative judgment call about whether the prototype cutting elements exhibit more damage resistance than the cutting elements of the preexisting design. For example, an evaluator may make an overall judgment call whether the prototype cutting elements outperformed the cutting elements of the preexisting design based on his or her visual impression of the various damage types (e.g., abrasive wear, chipping, spalling, cracking) present on the cutting elements and based on whether replacement of some or all of the cutting elements of a certain type is necessary. Based on those judgment calls, the evaluator may then conclude whether the prototype cutting element exhibits improved damage resistance relative to the cutting element of the preexisting design.
Other methods of evaluating the performance of a prototype cutting element may involve simulating a drilling run and analyzing the simulated performance of the prototype cutting element.